Back to Normal
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Kanani shrugged, flattening her own messy-and sand covered-brown hair. "You said you didn't like Rachel, and-" Her voice trailed off, but in a split second Pika whitened. "You thought I meant I like you?" Kanani/Pika


**Disclaimer:** I do not own American Girl, Kanani (except the doll), Pika, or Waipuna or anything really (I'm sad now...).

So I actually find this story weird personally, but I love the very ending so yeah! It's pretty much friendship, it might seem romantic but the actual plot isn't (they're 10, okay?). I love Pika and just wanted to do something with him.

* * *

Kanani Akina flopped down on the beach, sand sticking to her long hair. It was strange not to be here with Rachel at this time, but now that Rachel had gone home she supposed things were going to change a lot. Or change back. It wasn't like Rachel had been here forever, right?

"Do you brood about constantly?" a voice called behind her, awakening her from her thoughts-or, in a less kind perspective, brooding-and making her jump.

Pika sat down next to her, smiling his crazy, self-infatuated smile. "Missing the ol' cousin?"

Kanani rolled her eyes and glared at him. "You liked Rachel, Pika. You know you did. Do you miss her?"

"Why would I miss her?" Pika looked amused. Obviously it was laughable for him to miss anyone. Kanani wished Pika could have some feeling.

"You seemed to like her." She shrugged. "And now she's gone everything is just gonna be like normal again."

"So what's wrong with that?" Pika gestured at himself and said, "And NOTHING is boring with me here. Come on, you know that's true."

There was a silence where Kanani stared at Pika with disgust. Then she giggled, standing up. "I think everything is a little bit more annoying with you here, but I don't know that you help the boredom stuff."

"Hey, hey!" Pika stood up too and held up his hands. "You can insult me, but don't insult my affects on society."

Kanani raised her eyebrows and dug her foot into the sand. "What does that even mean?"

Pika started to answer, then paused. "It doesn't matter. But anyway, why do you think I'd miss Rachel? Why's you think I liked her?"

"Um, because you did? You got your dad's boat for her and stuff?" Kanani held up her hands. She wished Pika didn't have to question everything all the time.

"I didn't do that because I liked Rachel," Pika said in his own patented "duh" voice.

There was another silence, the sound of the waves rolling in the only noise against the slowly setting Hawaiian sun. Kanani stared at Pika's impatient face, trying to understand him. Usually, he wasn't particularly complicated. "Well, why did you do it?" Kanani asked finally, putting her hands on her hips.

Still using his "duh" voice, Pika shrugged casually and said, "I don't know. I'm a wild guy, what can I say? Sometimes I don't have reasons for things."

He must have noticed her eyes widen, because he glanced around and said, "Why is that so surprising?"

Kanani blushed, wondering if Pika even understood what he was saying sounded like. "Um-" she stopped, staring into his eyes. He looked completely and utterly bewildered. "Pika-"

Before Pika could answer, she grabbed his hand and sprinted down the beach, dragging him behind. "Kanani's kidnapping me!" Pika yelled exaggeratedly as the passed a vacationing couple, but they just laughed, the woman whispering something to her husband.

When they arrived at Olino Cove, Kanani let go of Pika. "I wanted to come here," she said in answer to his quizzical expression. She wondered if still he had no idea what was going on. Probably.

"Kanani, why'd you kidnap me and drag me out here? It's like eight, my mom's going to think I'm never coming home."

Kanani pictured Pika's mom, a very carefree woman, and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I didn't kidnap you. I think it's only called kidnapping if I was an adult. But it doesn't matter. Why do you think you asked your dad about the boat? Why did you do that for us?"

"This is what doesn't matter," Pika said, flattening his always-perfect hair. "Are you like going crazy because you miss Rachel? What are you talking about?"

Kanani shrugged, flattening her own messy-and sand covered-brown hair. "You said you didn't like Rachel, and-"

Her voice trailed off, but in a split second Pika whitened. "You thought I meant I like you?"

Kanani looked away, nodding. "Um, kind of. Yeah. I was just being logical, and-"

To her surprise, Pika started laughing. "You're such a freak, Kanani. Yeah, I did it for you. Didn't you know that?"

What? Kanani wondered if Pika had a twin who'd suddenly switched places with him. "You said you didn't know why you did it!"

"Um, beyond that?" Pika continued laughing. "How did you not get that? It's not like I hate you, Kanani. We're friends."

"Duh," Kanani said, letting out her breath. "But you always act like you hate me. It's our thing."

"Is you thinking I like you going to be a thing now, too?" Pika joked, making her giggle. "Oh my gosh, things are going back to normal."

Kanani giggled, hitting him. "That is SO not true, Pika! But maybe you DO. Now it IS going to be a thing."

"Dude, don't you dare." Pika held a straight, unmoving face for about two seconds before Kanani burst out laughing and he joined in.

As they started walking towards the main beach, Kanani kicked the sand, making it fly everywhere. She wondered if Pika really DID like her. Maybe in five years, she'd think about it.

But looking at Pika, flashing a ridiculous smile at everyone in town, she seriously doubted it.

As Kanani started giggling again, Pika rolled his eyes at her. "You're so weird," he said.

Okay, maybe she would think about it.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review if you want! I will probably write tomorrow (and maybe possibly again today/tonight)! I said I'd write today (probably yesterday unless you live near me or in Hawaii) and I didn't, but I'm SO sorry! I went to bed early and didn't get a chance. Technically it's 11:33pm though, so it's still today!

Anyway, yeah! Again, they're 10, so I just couldn't do anything more then this. I'm 13 and am still too young for real romance, so I'm not gonna have them be romantic!

Linley =)


End file.
